Shu Mikami
is a main character in Forbidden Siren 2, and one of the playable characters. A former resident of Yamijima Island, Shu lost his memories and sight 29 years ago when the small island's inhabitants disappeared. Basing one of his best-selling books The Mermaid's Tears on a story his father told him when he was four years old, he returns to Yamijima in search for his lost memories. However, he finds that things are not what they seem once the boat to the island capsizes. Biography Born July 7th, 1972, Shu is the only survivor of the mass disappearances on Yamijima 29 years ago, having been discovered drifting in the sea on a small boat the day after experiencing a night of terror on the island. At the time, he had lost his vision and memory of the night due to shock. Losing his mother at the age of one, and his father in the mysterious happenings on Yamijima at the age of four, Shu was taken in by relatives on his father's side and raised on Tokyo. Since his adoptive parents were relatively wealthy, Shu was able to graduate from university despite his visual handicap and, whilst late on, make his debut as an author. His maiden work received critical acclaim, turning him into an overnight star. Shu's novels are always based around the same theme of a phantom girl, which is a projection of the Kanae who still inhabits Shu's childhood memories. Shu himself seems to have said that he suffers from amnesia despite occasionally recalling fragmented memories, such as his happy life on Yamijima and the girl he met there. As he writes his semi-autobiographical novels, Shu gradually begins to stop suppressing his longed-for memories, heading for Yamijima, where he was brought up, for the first time in 29 years with his pet dog Tsukasa, in order to uncover the mystery of his lost sight and the memories of the girl. There, though disbelieving, Shu becomes caught up in an "oddity" just like back then. On the illusionary Yamijima, Mikami follows the memories that begin to return clearly to him, removing the seals on the seven gates. Descending to the Netherworld, Shu reunites with a hallucination of the Kanae he has been searching for, and is sucked in by Mother. She steals his flesh, and the now ghostly Shu gradually begins to literally act like his younger self, wandering around the island in search of Kanae. At the end of the story, the young Shu appears at the Singularity, drawn in by his childhood attachment to his medal. In response, Kanae—reborn through Akiko—appears; after 29 long years, the two are finally reunited. Trivia *Shu has an "official website", as found here. Gallery Archives= |-|Screenshots= Shu Mikami - Looking into the future.png|-03:00/Aonoku Settlement/Mikami's House Siren2-1.jpg|-02:00/Yamijima Island/Aonoku Settlement Young_shu_vision.jpg|-01:00/Yamijima Island/Aonoku Fishing Harbour (via vision) |-|Misc= Siren_2_ost.jpeg|Soundtrack cover Kanae_picture_by_shu.png|Shu's drawing of Kanae Kanae_shu_photograph.png|Kanae and Shu Bk_titleB.png|Top page picture on website Syu_Profile.png|Profile picture on website Shu_bts.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Siren 2 Characters